Setsuna's Perfect Fantasy
by HayabusaOkami
Summary: Starting with the age-changing pill scene just before the festival. Konoka's older self brings up emotions that Setsuna feels she can't control. Can a single joking question bring about the start of something new?
1. Another Generic Beginning

**Hey everyone. I'm finally back, and to celebrate my return, I decided to start writing a new fanfic that I've been thinking of for a while. Please enjoy it. I don't know how many chapters it'll have, but hopefully it will be good. Have no fear, I will still continue Fragile Strings, as well as Beyond Words, but I don't know what order I finish them in. Hope you all missed me, because I sure missed seeing your reviews. This one starts off with the age-xhanging pill scene just before the festival. I changed it a bit for my own purposes, but it's the same basic idea. Thank you for reading. Please enjoy! ~HayabusaOkami**

**Now I present to you...**

_**Setsuna's Perfect Fantasy**_

_Chapter 1_

* * *

><p>Setsuna couldn't believe her ears. Kamo had actually suggested that Negi and Asuna go on a <em>date<em>! It was only so Asuna could practice confessing to Takahata-sensei, but still.

"Asuna-san… you can't! Negi's only ten! You can't date him!" Setsuna exclaimed.

"Th-that's right!" Asuna quickly agreed. "Kamo, what the hell are you thinking?" she rounded on the white ermine without hesitation. "I can't date this brat!"

"Ah, but you can!" Kamo argued once Asuna had released him.

"B-but how?"

"With _these_!" Kamo pulled an unlabeled glass bottle out of nowhere. He popped the top and held out a red ball to Negi. "Here bro, eat this."

"Kamo? What is this stuff?" Negi asked as he took it.

"Just eat it kid, trust me."

"Kamo-kun, is that medicine? You can't just give little kids medicine!" Konoka exclaimed, smacking the candy-like object out of the child-teacher's hand.

"Hey, calm your nerves girl! They're just magic age-changing pills!" Kamo huffed as he watched the red orb roll away. "And they're damn expensive too… If Negi eats one of these, he could easily pass for Asuna's boyfriend."

"Really?" Negi asked incredulously. "Kamo, how did you get these?"

As Kamo stuttered and steamed under the gaze of Negi and Asuna, Setsuna sighed.

_Life with these people could never be normal_. Then she smiled, _But at least it's not boring._

"How old will I be when I take one?" Negi was asking when Setsuna returned her attention to the conversation.

"Well it depends. You see, the red ones make you older, and the blue ones make you younger, but only by a couple of years. Try one and see." Negi looked down at the bottle in his hands. He shook one of the red pills into his palm. Looking at it, he shrugged, then tilted his head back and swallowed the pill whole. With a _poof_ of pink smoke, Negi disappeared, only to immediately be replaced by his older self.

"Oooohhhh!" Konoka said when she saw the now teenage boy. Even Setsuna herself was a little taken aback. She looked Negi up and down and had to admit that he was pretty attractive at fifteen, for a boy, that is. Involuntarily, the Shinmeiryuu swordsman let her eyes drift to a more suitable spot; Konoka. The said girl turned around and smiled sweetly at her guardian. Setsuna blushed and looked away.

"So you can change your age, so what?" Asuna said, her arms crossed, but she was blushing too, and her eyes kept flicking to Negi's handsome face.

"But now I can go on a date with you Asuna-sa- OOMPH!" Negi was cut off as Asuna knocked him on the head.

"Shaddup twerp! Who said I wanted to go out with you!"

"But Asuna…" Negi whined. The two of them went off, Asuna storming and Negi trailing after her, getting odd looks from the other students. Kamo nodded in satisfaction.

"My work is going well, I think. Mhm mhm," The ermine stroked his chin craftily.

"Kamo-kun…?" Konoka muttered.

"Yeah, what is it? I'm kinda busy plotting here…"

"Can I try one of the age pills?" Konoka begged, Bambi-eyed.

"I guess, sister, but remember they don't come cheap…" Kamo sweat-dropped, wondering what on earth this girl could want to change her age for. With a giddy squeal, Konoka shook the bottle of magic pills and popped a red one into her mouth. Setsuna looked on silently and curiously, until she saw what came out of the pink smoke. The sword-girl's mouth dropped open and she drooled slightly.

Konoka's age had changed more than Negi's and she was already older than him, so she was noticeably different; her once innocent looking street clothes were now too small and revealing.

"What d'you think Se-chan? Do I look good?" Konoka posed and winked at the dumbstruck girl. Setsuna felt a nosebleed coming on and she struggled to hold it in. Konoka's clothes had been loose on her normal self, but with a few years on her, it now fit completely differently; her top had drawn tight over her expanded chest, now three or four times bigger. Her jeans had unbuttoned and unzipped do to her widened hips and round butt, and Setsuna could see her pink panties. Konoka reached under her shirt and pulled something out; her bra.

"Oopsy!" Konoka giggled, "Didn't think about that."

"K-Konoka ojou-sama… I-I-I… You…" Setsuna felt her face flush with heat, followed quickly by her lower region. _K-Konoka… she's grown so beautiful… and her b-breasts… _

"What'sa matter Se-chan?" Konoka wrapped her companion in a hug. "Does my maturity make you speechless?"

"Konokaaaa!" Setsuna's voice was muffled by Konoka's chest, and she halfheartedly tried to push herself away.

"What is it Se-chan?" Konoka let the girl go so she could reply.

"I just… couldn't breathe…" Setsuna pulled at the neck of her shirt, panting. Her face was still red and she still felt excessively warm.

"Well since we're alone now, what do you wanna do?" Konoka questioned. "Does Se-chan wanna go on a date too?" Konoka's innocent smile made Setsuna's heart flutter. "Aw, Se-chan's blush is so cuuuuttee!" Konoka glomped the sword girl adoringly. Setsuna was once again smothered, and she felt like she was ready to faint.

"K-Konoka?" Setsuna gulped, trying to collect her thoughts.

"Yes Se-chan?" Konoka was still hugging Setsuna, rubbing her cheek on the shorter girl's hair.

"Do… do you _really_ want to go on a date with me?" Setsuna asked shyly. Konoka slowly released her friend and held the dark-haired hanyo at arms' length.

"Is that what you want Setsuna?" Konoka tilted her head curiously. Setsuna averted her gaze from those deep chocolate-brown eyes, but Konoka gently grabbed her chin and made Setsuna look at her.

"Hey! If you two lovebirds are quite finished, someone wanna carry me back to the room? My legs are tiny !" Kamo's voice suddenly rose from the ground by their feet. Both girls jumped in surprise, and Konoka blushed when she realized what Kamo must've seen.

"Uh… I-I'll stop by your room later ojou-sama. Goodbye for now," Setsuna rushed off before the other girl could respond, leaving a half-naked Konoka to bring the perverted ermine back to her room.

"So sweet cheeks, you wanna hold me or should I find my own seat?" Kamo smirked. Konoka quickly snatched him up and started walking back to her room.

"When does this stuff wear off Kamo?" she asked him.

"Oh about an hour. You should be back to normal by the time Setsuna-san gets her nerves back, kekeke."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Konoka asked.

"Sister, if you haven't figured it out by now, I fear that you never will."

Konoka thought for a minute, but she couldn't think why Setsuna would be so shy unless… no, couldn't be. The brunette shrugged and decided that the sooner she got back to her room, the sooner she could ditch the crazy ermine.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you're excited to see what happens this time around between Setsuna and Konoka. I know I am. I can't wait to continue and see your reviews. Thank you all. <strong>


	2. Taking Action

**Hello again everyone. I think I might look into a change of title for this fic, so look out for it in my closings from now on. I have decided to expand this story to include most or all of the festival, meaning it will be much longer than I originally planned... Anyway, I hope you enjoy this update and keep on reading. Also I won't have as many notes at the beginning from now on, so you won't have to read through all of this before the story, just listen to me babble at the end. Happy Reading! ~HayabusaOkami**

* * *

><p>When Konoka got back to her dorm room, she placed Kamo on the floor and he skittered over to Negi's desk to hide the age-changing pills. However, Konoka watched him carefully to make sure she knew where they were, just in case he had some suspicious plan.<p>

"Well sister, I'm off to find aniki. Have a good time with sword girl," Kamo leapt to the window and waved.

"Wait, you made me carry you all the way back here for that?" Konoka asked, hands on her hips.

"Well, yeah, cuz when I find aniki I can just get him to give me a ride."

Konoka sighed and flopped onto her stomach on the couch. She waved absently at Kamo and closed her eyes.

"You're hopeless. I think I'll take a little nap while I wait for Se-chan. Don't do anything weird or evil okay?"

"Of course not babe, have I ever steered you wrong?" Kamo grinned. Little did Konoka know, the ermine's plan was already working.

* * *

><p>Setsuna paced her room nervously, her face red and hands shaking.<p>

"Oh no, what'll I do, what'll I do? I doubt Konoka was serious, but the way she looked at me when I asked her…" The sword girl's face flushed red, and she sat down on the edge of her bed, burying her face in her hands. "No, I have to go talk to her. Maybe I can just tell her it was a joke? No, no, I can't lie to Konoka…" Setsuna lay back on her bed with her arm over her face and she sighed.

_The look on her face today when I asked if she really wanted to go on a date with me… was that shock… Or was it affection…?_ Setsuna brought her knees up to her chest and rolled onto her side. _I have to go and see her… I told her I would stop by. I can't just not see her now. But what if she's still…? _Setsuna pictured the adult Konoka from before and she blushed profusely as dirty thoughts entered her mind.

"I'll wait a little while longer, just in case…" the hanyo said out loud to herself.

* * *

><p>Konoka shifted several times begore finally deciding to slide off her uncomfortably tight pants.<p>

"Much better…" she sighed as she tossed them over to her bed and curled up on her side on the couch. The brunette's thoughts were calm, not anything like Setsuna's nervous state, but as she thought of Setsuna… her mind turned to the earlier scene outside. Her guardian's flushed face, and the comment about them going on a date.

_Does Se-chan really like me _that _way? _Konoka lay on her side hugged herself tight, thinking of all the times Setsuna's strong arms had held her, defending her from some evil force. Konoka felt a surprising heat in her face, and she realized she was blushing deeply. _Do _I _like _her_ that way?_ She wondered to herself. _Maybe Setsuna isn't the only one hiding things after all…_ Konoka kept picturing the faithful hanyo in different ways; as her guardian, as her friend, as her companion and confidante, but when she reached the next step, Konoka felt her face flush with heat once again, and she giggled nervously.

"Maybe a date with Se-chan wouldn't be such a bad thing after all…" Konoka sighed and closed her eyes, slowly drifting to sleep, dreaming about Setsuna.

* * *

><p>Said girl was standing awkwardly outside of Konoka's door, shuffling her feet from nerves. Every time Setsuna raised her hand to knock on the door, a fluttering sensation deep in her chest made her stop and her face redden. Setsuna clenched her eyes shut and held her hands over her heart.<p>

_I can do this! C'mon Setsuna, don't wimp out now, you made it this far!_ With a deep breath, she quickly knocked on the door. She opened her eyes and watched as the door slowly opened; it had been unlocked, and the force of her nervous hand had pushed it open. Setsuna peered around the door before opening it the rest of the way, then turning to close it behind her. With her back to the room, she did not at first notice Konoka until the other girl yawned.

"Agh!" Setsuna jumped and spun around, her pressing her back to the wood of the door.

"Well hello to you too," Konoka greeted, teasing Setsuna for her reaction. They both blushed then, Setsuna because she was looking at the still-grown Konoka, and Konoka because she had just been having naughty dreams about Setsuna.

"So-" they both began at the same time. Konoka motioned helplessly, urging her friend to speak first.

"Y-y-you're still older…" Setsuna said blankly, rubbing the back of her head as she averted her gaze from Konoka's panties.

"Wha- I am?" Konoka looked at the clock; it had been over an hour since she had taken the magic pill. "Uwah! Kamo lied to meee!" Konoka exclaimed, her face flushing with heat as she pulled her shirt down to cover her bottom half. However, this only served to make her expanded cleavage all the more visible. Setsuna looked at the wrong time, and her nether regions began to heat up, drool trickling out the corner of her mouth.

"I-I, Konoka ojou-sama…" Setsuna tried to speak, but her mind blurred as she tried not to faint from the blood rushing to her face.

"Ah, I guess it really doesn't matter much…" Konoka said, suddenly calm. "It's not like we haven't seen each other completely naked before. Hehe." She giggled, tilting her head at Setsuna. "Eh? Se-chan you're drooling. Is something wrong?"

"Ah- n-nothing's wr-wrong! I just- I…" Setsuna trailed off, afraid she might say something even more stupid and embarrass herself further.

"Aw, Se-chan's so kuwaii when she's flustered!" Konoka glomped the younger girl, inadvertently pressing her against the door. Konoka nuzzled Setsuna and h=squeezed her tightly, while the other girl tried in vain to push her off.

"K-Konoka, really I-I can't control myself…" Setsuna pleaded. She pushed as hard as she could against Konoka's shoulders, but her normally superhuman body was weak against the brown-eyed girl.

"Control yourself from what, Se-chan?" Konoka asked innocently.

"This," Setsuna managed to get a bit of space between herself and Konoka, and she used it to make the what was probably the stupidest move in her entire life; she leaned forward and urgently pressed her lips against Konoka's, causing the other girl to gasp in surprise and reel backwards until they were both on the couch, tangled together. Setsuna pulled back and gazed down in fear into Konoka's wide eyes. They were both panting, and Setsuna's heart pounded as she waited for her love's response.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER! I must know, am I good at this or am I just trying too hard? Don't be afraid to criticize! As always, I will take your advice to heart, and if I don't edit a previous chapter, I will at least try to improve on my next, so please be patient with me! Look forward to the next chapter! Hayabusa out~<strong>


	3. First Steps

**Hoorah! Chapter 3! Sorry for the delay, but I was temporarily devoid of internet access... but alas! I have made a triumphant return with a new chapter! Please enjoy and review, Hayabusa out!~**

* * *

><p>Konoka's beautiful brown eyes seemed impossibly wide. Setsuna stared into their clear depths, hopeful and afraid at the same time. The sword girl felt Konoka shift beneath her, and she moved to get off, thinking the other girl was uncomfortable. However, rather than urge her off, Konoka leaned up and wrapped her arms around Setsuna's neck. Caught off guard, she collapsed on top of Konoka, her face in the other girl's shoulder.<p>

"Se-Se-Se-chan… I never knew…" Konoka sobbed into her friend's shirt. "I never knew you loved me this way…"

"O-ojou-sama-" Setsuna started.

"No! No, call me Konoka, or whatever you'd like! I feel horrible you've loved me like this and had to show me such respect. Not even being able to use my real name…"

"But Kon… Konoka… It's _because_ I love you that I respect you so. Please, Konoka, what's wrong?"

The brunette slowly pulled away to show the hanyo her tear-stained face.

"How long, Setsuna?"

"What?" Setsuna shook her head, confused.

"How long… have you… l-loved me?"

"I-I think it must've been…" Setsuna blushed. "It must've been at least since we first met, when we were little. I mean, it was a different kind of love back then, but I started to feel a little different. I think though, that when I first came to this school, and we finally saw each other again, that's when I knew."

"Oh Se-chan! You poor, poor girl! I never knew I put you through such horrible torture every day! Now I think of all the times I teased you… I was just playing, but I couldn't have understood what you were feeling!" Setsuna placed her finger over Konoka's lips.

"Shh…" She pulled Konoka to her breast and began gently stoking her hair. "I'm okay. I've been holding myself back this whole time because I didn't know what you would say if I told you I was… you know…"

"I'm so sorry Setsuna! How can I ever make it up to you?" Konoka clenched her fists in Setsuna's shirt, pressing herself tighter against her chest.

"Well…" Setsuna's face heated up as she thought of several - ridiculous - things she could've said, but she chose the simplest, most innocent answer instead. "Konoka?" The brown-haired girl raised her head and looked into Setsuna's eyes with her own tear-stained ones.

"Y-Yes?" She sniffled.

"How… How would-" Setsuna blushed and turned her eyes down – right onto 19-year-old Konoka's breasts. Her face reddened deeper and she looked sideways instead.

"What is it?" Konoka urged. She smiled sweetly, leaning up on her arms to gently press her lips to Setsuna's burning cheek.

"How would you like to go on a date with me!" Setsuna blurted, the quick kiss giving her courage. Konoka smiled and took Setsuna's lips with a second, deeper kiss.

"I'd love to," she said as Setsuna brushed her lips with her fingers. The smaller girl slowly leaned down, her courage growing each time their lips touched. She gazed deeply into those chocolate-brown eyes for several seconds before kissing Konoka full on the mouth. They both parted their lips slightly and each began moaning into the others mouth. Konoka was the first to pull away.

"I'm-I'm sorry!" Setsuna gasped, ashamed of herself. "I lost control. If you're not ready, we can sto-" She was caught off as Konoka suddenly rolled, switching their positions. Setsuna gazed at those soft lips and the taunting cleavage in her face and she felt warm.

"K-Konoka…" she whispered shyly.

"Yes, something wrong?"

"I… no, but, are you sure?"

"Are _you_ sure?"

Setsuna thought for several seconds, then nodded.

"We won't go all the way, I just want to have a little fun, and to make up for what I've put you through all this time…" Konoka looked away sadly, but a gentle hand on her cheek brought her back. Setsuna's grey eyes were kind and welcoming. She tilted her head to the side and smiled sweetly.

"So do you want to be my girlfriend?" she asked the one on top of her.

Konoka leaned down, pressing her body against Setsuna's and causing her to blush.

"I do," she answered. "What about you?"

"Of course," Setsuna laughed. "I've been dreaming of this moment for a long time." She wrapped her arms around Konoka's neck and pulled her down for a kiss. Lips parted and they moaned softly. Setsuna opened her eyes briefly when she felt Konoka's tongue enter her mouth, but she was enjoying the pleasure and let her in. Konoka took the opportunity willingly and showed Setsuna how good a kisser she was. The smaller girls moans increased in frequency snd she slid one of her hands down Konoka's back to her waist, pulling their hips closer together and grinding slightly.

Konoka smiled into their kiss, and she decided she would let Setsuna have a little more fun. Hesitantly, she took her new girlfriends arm and slid her hand down to her butt. Setsuna blushed and pulled it away, but after a look of approval from Konoka, she gently replaced it, shortly followed by a slight squeeze which made Konoka jump and moan into Setsuna's mouth.

"I love you," Setsuna said suddenly. Unfazed, Konoka sat up, straddling the other girl, and looked straight into her eyes.

"I love you too," she said. "And I promise never to leave you." Setsuna blushed and smiled.

"Now um… How do I change back?" Konoka looked down at herself, still four years older than she should've been.

"You take the blue pill sweet cheeks," Kamo's voice said. Both girls' heads whipped around to see the sneaky little vermin sitting in the windowsill, a cigarette in his tiny paw.

"K-K-K-Kamo!" Setsuna gaped.

"H-how long've you b-been there?" Konoka blushed, sliding herself off of Setsuna. Both girls stood awkwardly, looking at the floor, the ceiling, anywhere but at each other.

"Long enough to know that you guys have moved way past the 'friend' stage, _and_ to see that Konoa-san here is one passionate kisser. Whooee!"

"Kamoooo! Get out of my room!" Konoka shouted. She hocked a pillow at the perverted ermine as Setsuna grabbed her around the waist, trying to hold her back.

* * *

><p><strong>Surprised? Didn't think so. I think it's going good so far. Hopefully I can keep this up! I've also used some comments from past fics to try to make my 'yuri action' more believable. I think it worked... Anywho, review and let me know what ya think! Arigatou!<strong>


	4. Surprise! We're Lesbians!

**Ta-da! Chapter 4 is here! Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>After Kamo had been rudely dismissed – out the window – Konoka returned to her place on the couch; on top of Setsuna. The sword girl blushed as she felt those firm thighs press against her waist and Konoka's swollen chest squishing her own.<p>

"I-I thought you w-wanted to change b-back?" she stuttered.

"Mmm… I'm not ready yet. Doesn't Se-chan like my hot, mature body?" Konoka teased, rubbing her breasts against her new girlfriend.

"I-I do Konoka, really I do, but… It's not the body I fell in love with," Setsuna smiled warmly, her face still red as she pulled Konoka down for a kiss.

"Awww!" the brunette squealed, embracing her love tightly. Setsuna squirmed.

"Mph, Konoka! Boobs! Can't breathe!" In her efforts to remove Konoka from her face, Setsuna's hands searched for leverage. She pushed forward… and found two soft, squishy mounds covered in fabric. Konoka let out a little gasp and her cheeks turned pink.

"I-I'm sorry!" Setsuna panicked, "I-I didn't m-mean to!"

"No… i-it felt good…" Konoka sighed, her body relaxing.

"Really?" Setsuna questioned, interested. She gently placed her hands on her own breasts and squeezed them experimentally. She had to admit it felt nice, but not enough to make her blush.

"No, no, watch," Konoka told her. She moved Setsuna's hands and replaced them with her own. Setsuna shifted nervously, but Konoka made a comforting noise as she gently began to knead the hanyo's breasts. Setsuna moaned, biting her lip and closing her eyes.

"That-that does feel good…" she whispered.

"It only really works if someone else does it. Or if you're…" Konoka averted her eyes and blushed.

"If you're what?" Setsuna asked, still moaning lightly.

"If you're… already horny…" Konoka said, giggling nervously. Setsuna's face reddened further, and she looked down at her chest where Konoka's hands were working more eagerly now.

"K-Konoka…"

"Yeah?" she looked back at Setsuna's face.

"C-can I try again?" Setsuna felt awkward asking, but she wanted those soft mounds in her hands again. Konoka smiled and wordlessly grabbed Setsuna's wrists, pressing the girl's palms firmly against her breasts. Hesitantly, Setsuna gave a slight squeeze. Konoka moaned and pressed herself harder against Setsuna's hands. Encouraged by the reaction, Setsuna began working more eagerly, squeezing and kneading Konoka's chest.

"Unh, Se-chan…" Konoka sighed. She pressed her sweet warm lips against Setsuna's. The hanyo closed her eyes and prodded at Konoka's mouth with her tongue. The other girl willingly let her in, returning the favor with her own tongue. Setsuna moaned gently into her girlfriend's mouth even as Konoka did the same caused by the pleasure emanating from her chest. Konoka laid her left hand on Setsuna's breast, lifting the other to the ink-haired girl's hair, where she gently pulled out the hair tie holding her ponytail in place. She slid the band around her wrist and began combing her fingers through Setsuna's hair as they continued to kiss and squeeze each other.

"That's not fair…" Konoka said suddenly.

"Mm, what?" Setsuna whined, disappointed that Konoka had stopped.

"You've got more to play with than I do," Konoka explained. She gestured meaningfully to her chest, then to Setsuna's.

"Well that's not my fault," Setsuna blushed self-consciously. "Change back if you want it to be fair," she smiled sweetly, taking Konoka's lips with her own.

"I don't wanna…" Konoka pouted. Then she grinned, getting an idea. "But _you_ can change!"

"Wh-wha? N-no! I-I-I don't want to!" Setsuna squirmed, trying to get Konoka off of her, but her limbs were as weak as always against her love.

"Nya, wait here Se-chan!" Konoka leapt off the couch and went to get the jar which she had watched Kamo hide. She returned with her hand closed around one of the red pills.

"Here," she held it out to Setsuna, who refused it.

"I want to… do things with the real you," Setsuna blushed in the knowledge of what she had just said.

"We can do the real stuff like that, but don't you wanna see if you grow up to be hot too?" Konoka grinned deviously. Setsuna blushed. She had to admit she wanted to see what it would be like to make out with Konoka as an adult but-

Setsuna's thoughts were suddenly cut off as Konoka crawled on top of her and kissed her deeply. She moaned into the kiss, until she felt something slide into her mouth and down her throat, pushed by Konoka's tongue. The brunette sat up, grinning as Setsuna coughed in surprise.

"K-Konokaaa!" she wailed. Then with a _poof!_ she grew four years older. Setsuna looked down at her new self in surprise, but also with some satisfaction. Her white t-shirt was stretched slightly over her bust, the zipper of her sweatshirt pulling apart. Her jeans were also tight, but they didn't come undone like Konoka's had. Her shorts felt tight though, and the bandage she wore around her chest had become painful.

"Oh…" Setsuna moaned slightly as she felt the bandage squeeze her chest. She shifted, and slid her hands up under her shirt to remove it. Konoka watched happily as she did so, and felt her lower regions grow warm when Setsuna's breasts were released from their prison, bouncing out and seeming to swell slightly as they filled her shirt.

"Mm… you look so hot right now…" Konoka muttered. She took one of Setsuna's breasts in her hand, feeling the difference in size from before. She grabbed her own for comparison, and smiled happily.

"Wh-what?" Setsuna asked, her face heating up. "Is something wrong with them?" she looked down at herself.

"No, in fact I think you're a little bigger than me."

"O-oh…" Setsuna blushed happily. She wrapped her arms around Konoka's neck and pulled her down for a kiss. They both moaned and pressed their bodies together. Setsuna enjoyed the feel of her new breasts squishing against Konoka's, and she started panting into her girlfriend's mouth. Konoka took this as a sign that she was doing well and gently grinded her hips against Setsuna's. This caused the sword girl to moan and her body to heat up. As she grew more sensitive, she moaned louder and breathed faster.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Asuna walked in. Both girls jumped and turned to look at her. She stood in the doorway, her mouth open and her bag hanging loosely from her hand.

"Wh-wh-who are you?" she asked.

"Asuna it's me, Konoka! And Setsuna…"

"K-Konoka?" Asuna narrowed her eyes critically. "Oh my gosh, Konoka! Did you take one of those pills? And Sakurazki-san too? Wha-what the heck are you guys doing like that on the couch?"

"Well we uh…" Setsuna stuttered.

"That is… there was…" Konoka was no more successful. She looked to Setsuna, who blushed, but nodded. "Well you see Asuna… me and Se-chan… well we're kinda going out …"

"Whaaaat! Since when!" Asuna exclaimed in shock.

"Um… since about an hour ago… surprise?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Four chapters, AND more Setsukono action! Hope you're enjoying it so far, I know I am! Please review and look forward to next chapter! See you then! Okami out~<strong>


	5. First Date? Yes Please!

**Well now, I hope this is satisfactory after my three-month hiatus, and if not, never fear. Over the course of the next few days I will be updating ALL of my currently in progress fics, so at least you'll have something. As always, reviews and messages welcome. Thank you, and Sayoonara, until next time. HayabusaOkami out~**

* * *

><p>The silence in the air was almost tangible as the three girls sat awkwardly on the couch. In the middle was Konoka, holding her shirt closed with one hand and gently stroking Setsuna's leg with her other. Said girl was to Konoka's left, her face in her hands and a blanket around her shoulders. On Konoka's other side was Asuna, absently twirling a pencil.<p>

"So..." Asuna cleared her throat. "You guys're, uh..."

"Mhm..." Konoka nodded.

"And when I came in you were...?"

"Yup."

"So that means..."

"Yeah..." Konoka sighed.

"That's great!" Asuna grabbed her unsuspecting friend and nearly crushed her ribs in a bear hug.

"I- wh- what?" Konoka was flabbergasted. "You mean you're not disgusted or weirded out?"

"Of _course_ not. I'm happy for you guys!"

"Really?" Setsuna finally looked up from her hands. Asuna nodded encouragingly.

"Just... none of this stuff while Negi's around okay? I don't think his little mind could process two girls... y'know..."

The two other girls nodded agreement.

"Question though..." Asuna continued, her eyes closing as she thought.

"Yeah?" Konoka replied.

"Why the hell do you both look like this?"

Setsuna and Konoka looked at themselves and each other; their bodies were still under the effects of the age-changing pills, so they were both older and more... well... shapely. Setsuna only shook her head, a bright blush spreading across her face, and pointed at Konoka. The brunette twiddled her fingers and stared at the floor guiltily.

"That was uh... that was me... I made her take one after she confessed to me. I was a little... _excited _to see the results."

"Konoka! You horndog you!" Asuna chuckled and jokingly elbowed her friend, causing the girl to squeak in pain. Setsuna glared at her before wrapping a defensive arm around Konoka's waist.

"So what're you guys going to do now?" Asuna asked, completely oblivious.

"Wellll..." Konoka turned her gaze to Setsuna, raising her eyebrow slightly. The darker-haired girl blushed and looked away, covering her mouth. "I think Setsuna wants to continue where we left off, but she's too embarrassed to say it."

"Um, ohhh..." Asuna trailed off awkwardly. "Well... Guess I'll just leave you alone then..." She picked up her bag and went to the door. "See ya," She said, closing it behind her. Setsuna immediately turned on her recently acquired girlfriend.

"Why did you say that?" she asked shyly. "I never said I wanted- mph, mmm."

Konoka silenced her with a kiss, pushing the other girl onto her back.

"I know," She replied. "But I could see that you did want her gone, for whatever reason. It just happened to get us both what we wanted."

Setsuna's face reddened.

"And what'd... what is it that you wanted?" she asked, her voice shaking. Konoka smiled.

"You," she answered simply. She ran her hands through Setsuna's ink black hair, kissing her again, but more deeply.

"K-Konoka, I-" Setsuna started.

"Sh," Konoka said. "I know what you want."

She slid off of Setsuna and went to the drawer with the bottle of pills. She came back with her hand closed and held it out to Setsuna. Inside were two of the blue pills. Setsuna took one and Konoka took the other. They each swallowed them at the same time, and Setsuna sighed contentedly as she saw the familiar form of her Ojou-sama.

"Much better," she sighed. Konoka lay down on top of her and they kissed gently.

"So Se-chan... What do you want to do know?" although an innocent question, Konoka's voice held undertones of something else. Setsuna gulped.

"W-well... how about that d-date...?" she asked. Konoka smiled warmly.

"Of course," she answered. "Where were you thinking of going?" The brunette was absently playing with strands of Setsuna's hair as they spoke.

"Well... we could go out and see the fair, even though it's not finished yet."

"Sure, but don't you wanna do something special? Seeing as how it's our first date an' all?"

Setsuna thought, then she got an idea.

Okay, we can do something special," she said. "But it's going to be a surprise, okay?"

"Awww!" Konoka pouted. "Fine..." Setsuna laughed at her adorable face before kissing her nose.

"You're so sweet and beautiful," Setsuna muttered. "It's no wonder I love you so much." Now it was Konoka's turn to blush and cover her face.

"Oh Se-chan, you romantic!" she said. Setsuna's face only grew redder as she looked away in embarrassment.

"C'mon, let's get started then, if you want to see the whole festival." They both stood from the couch. Konoka went to the bathroom to change, while Setsuna took off her shirt so she could rewrap her bandage bra. The familiarity and comfort of her clothes warmed her, and she felt her heart flutter, remembering the reason that they had been off in the first place.

_We were so close to- and that was just after I told her. _Setsuna thought shyly. She went to put her shirt back on, until she realized that she had picked up Konoka's instead. After holding it to her cheek and inhaling Konoka's scent for a few seconds, Setsuna decided to put it on; She looked good, the white fabric seemed meant for her.

Konoka came out a few minutes later, dressed in a pair of denim shorts, pale blue t-shirt, and white jacket. Setsuna held out her hand, and Konoka took it willingly, gently kissing her guardian's cheek.

"I love you Setsuna," she said.

"I love you too," Setsuna replied. The hanyo went to the door and held it open for her love, bowing playfully as Konoka stepped through. The brunette giggled.

"Silly Setsuna," she said. "C'mon." She took Setsuna's hand and they began walking down the hallway to the doors leading outside. When they got there, the sun was low in the sky, not quite sunset but getting close. Setsuna tightened her grip on the other girl's hand as they started for the festival. She felt a dopey smile cross her face at the thought of being with Konoka like this every day.


End file.
